The Snowman Incident
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Inuyasha gets punished the Inu way by Kagome and he ponders what did he do to get this. Inu/Kag. a WIP Romance, comedy, drama, angst Rating bumped up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Snowman Incident**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**A/N:** 6000 Yen $56.21 in CDN, $55.15 in US. I have a piccie of this hat from the great Artist Sakuban.

**The Snowman Incident**

**---**

It was a few days later that Kagome had finally ceased her silent treatment of Inuyasha and began to speak to him again. Inuyasha for his part was very, no, _incredibly_ embarrassed and thankful it was only Kagome who was sole witness to his disgraceful moment. It had started off so perfectly and Inuyasha had been building up his courage to finally tell his futuristic Miko, Kagome just how much he loved her and wanted to be by her side for the rest of their lives.

Currently the miserable and very chastised Inu hanyou was sitting on the floor at the bottom of Kagome's bed being a perfect little puppy (as the Higurashi women referred to him when he was silent and keeping out of trouble) while Kagome worked on some school work that was due after the Christmas and New Year break. His ears twitched to the sounds of the pencil scratching softly on the paper and Kagome's sighs and low grumbling about not understanding this or that problem.

He was still reeling about the punishment he received from Kagome from _That Night._ She had grasped him firmly by the back of his neck applied slight pressure and _Growled!!_ at him after the deed was done. He immediately went limp and completely submissive, whimpering his apologies to the Alpha Bitch. Inuyasha didn't even register Kagome's embarrassed ranting as he was still reeling from instinctively submitting to Kagome and how the seven Hells did she know what the fuck to do to get him to submit?!

**Flashback**

A cutely embarrassed Inu hanyou, with pink cheeks all aglow, came through Kagome's window one early evening, his ears slightly drooped and turned back. He wasn't too sure how Kagome was going to react to his request and he really didn't want to be faced with the rejection or the laughter at his expense by her. His Kagome was so very kind hearted that maybe, just maybe, she would accept out of pity. Inuyasha didn't want to even think about that!

He wanted to take this time to tell her just how important she is in his scarred and brutal life. He hoped he was prepared for her rejection and if she did reject him he would remain with her until she no longer wanted him then he would disappear. But if he was thinking correctly and if he understood those damnable conflicting signals he got from Kagome. . . she wanted him as more than a travel companion, maybe even more than a friend? . . .

Possibly as . . . a lover, a mate and husband? . . .

Someone to have a family, a REAL family with. . .

Someone who wouldn't hate or be sick from the idea of carrying and birthing his pups? Who would willingly do this?

----

. . . Or was those signals he got all wrong. Fuck, he couldn't tell with her lot of the time. She do or say one thing then turn around and do or say the complete opposite!! Kagome was so damn confusing!! Why can't that damn wench just for first be straight with him?? Grrrr. . .

Inuyasha shook his head when he realized he was very much growling outloud and not just in his head and Kagome was standing, looking rather shocked, in her doorway having just seconds ago came to her room as Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha blushed brightly and turned his head while muttering loudly that he was thinking about Naraku and that was why he growled. If it's one thing Inuyasha learned it was to say something quickly when Kagome had the "Osuwari" look building in her face.

Kagome's rising ire vanished at Inuyasha's muttered words and she slumped against the doorframe wearily. "I know, Inuyasha. He is really giving us all a very hard time with his Whack-a-Mole routine. I think it's because he knows his time is up and that you are going to get him. I know it!"

Thank goodness, Kagome had explained the Whack-a-Mole game to Inuyasha quite a while back when she dragged the hanyou turned human to an arcade during one moonless night to play some relaxing games. Kagome thought it would be a great way for Inuyasha to relieve some stress and sharpen his senses more at the same time. She didn't know that he would become very fond of that game after she sweetly told him to pretend those moles were Naraku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

That did it for Inuyasha and he spent several rounds at it with sadistic glee pounding the hapless rodents until he was clobbering the evil things every time they popped up before they finally moved onto other games. As they left the arcade that night to head back to her home Inuyasha boyishly asked if they could come back and play that game often. Kagome nodded her head and laughed joyously exclaiming whenever he wanted to!

oooOOOooo

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and his gaze softened she really was an angel sent from the heavens to him at his darkest time to give the reason to go on. "Ka – Kagome. . . ? Can – can we go. . . and do something together in your time?" He blurted out haltingly before he could stop himself.

Kagome's sapphire-blue/smoky-quartz grey eyes opened wide and her pink lipped mouth dropped open upon his request. Never in the years that they knew each other had Inuyasha once ever made a request like this! She was beside herself with joy. And from the bright red of Inuyasha's face it was something he wanted to keep secret. Kagome smiled gently and nodded her head as she straightened up. Walking to the blustering blushing yet so cute hanyou, Kagome stood before Inuyasha and answered him back, "I would love to."

She reached out with her hand to Inuyasha and he looking first at her hand then into her eyes to see the truth of the words and not scenting any deceit he hesitatingly took her hand. Barely grasping it for fear of hurting her, he was surprised again at the softness and smallness of her hand compared to his own rough, larger warriors' hand. He was startled when Kagome gripped his hand more firmly and smiled that wonderful, special smile of hers and led him willingly from her room to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, Kagome was pleased to see her guess was correct her mother was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of green tea as she flipped through a rather suspicious looking magazine that looked a lot like. . . a BABY magazine!! Kagome must have made some odd noise upon realization that it was really meant for her because her mother with the speed of a ninja, whipped that magazine from sight and beamed up at her daughter without even breaking into a sweat.

Inuyasha who was quietly blushing behind Kagome having missed the tell-tale magazine when he shuffled his feet. He was going through different ways he can confess his love for her but first he needed that thing she kept speaking about that "mood" thing. Maybe if there is a nice spot with a nice view he can tell her.

Kagome wanted nothing more than to erase that image of her mother and the Baby magazine and getting out of the house had even more meaning. "Mama? Inuyasha and I would like to go for a walk in the park. Mind if we go out?"

Mrs Higurashi smiled winningly and gave her consent while telling them if they wanted to eat out as well to go ahead as she went into her purse and pulled out 6000.00 yen. She was really hoping this would be the moment where her daughter and, hopefully future son-in-law, Inu hanyou will finally confess their feelings to each other. How much longer must she wait for Inu-eared grandchildren to dote on and spoil rotten, hype up on sugar then the evil pleasure of handing the sugar-loaded kids back to Kagome.

Kagome accepted the money and tugged Inuyasha into the genkan where she put her winter boots on. She gave Inuyasha his shoes to put on, they had found a pair and style that he approved of and they bought 3 pairs of them, which he did with a soft growl. How he hated those damn shuu-laces things. Inuyasha then surprised Kagome by helping her into her winter jacket. Kagome blushed the softest shade of pink and quietly thanked him.

Kagome let her mother know where they were heading to and the general time they would be back. She was about the open the door so they could go for their outing when Mrs. Higurashi stopped them. She came towards them holding something colourful and soft in her hands.

"Here you are Inuyasha, I made this myself for you so wouldn't need to wear the ball cap during the wintertime. I would be so happy if you wore it. . . Please. . ."

Inuyasha couldn't say no to her after that. Especially since she went through the trouble to make something for him, he took the hat and put it on marvelling at the softness against his ears giving them room to move without being noticed by others. As much as he hated letting people know of any weaknesses he may have the cold of winter upon his ears can hurt giving him headaches and ear-aches at times. He blushed as he said thank you to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Now off you two go and have some fun while you are out, okay. Oh and Kagome, I think you should visit that new restaurant that is close to the park," Mrs. Higurashi stated with a knowing wink. Kagome flushed the same colour as Inuyasha's blush as they left the house.

---

Once they had been walking for a few minutes Kagome decided to ask Inuyasha if he was hungry and would like to go have a bite at that restaurant that Mama suggested. He nodded his head and said yes. Kagome then led them towards the park and the restaurant. Inuyasha managed to nudge Kagome's hand several times while appearing not to be doing anything before Kagome smiling widely took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. Inuyasha smiled softly and squeezed back. Yes, it may be tonight that he would get to tell her finally.

---

They arrived at the restaurant and Kagome was taken aback. The restaurant was one that specializes in making home-made Ramen. Inuyasha was in heaven! Ramen Heaven! She couldn't help herself as she laughed happily at Inuyasha's shining face and child-like joy. To Inuyasha this was like a child being in a toy store and told to have fun. Many other restaurant diners had their hats on still so Inuyasha was safe to keep his hat on as well. Though he did look hard for several long minutes at the group of diners who all wore hats with different types of ears attached to them.

The menu gave another delightful surprise. The prices were all very reasonable. It was a Ramen all you can eat special on Thursdays Kagome checked her watch and saw it was indeed Thursday. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was frowning slightly at his menu. She had an instant worry that Inuyasha may have troubles reading when he suddenly asked, "Kagome? What is a Th-eurr-iz-day?"

"It's the way we tell the days apart in this time. Thursday is what we call this day and this night," she answered him quietly to keep their privacy. The look on his face as he took in and processed this new information was worth her mother's embarrassing push for them to dine out as a couple.

Their dinner went surprisingly well. Inuyasha displayed dining manners that were surprising but Kagome should have figured it out. His mother had been a princess after all and she would have taught her son everything she possibly could before she passed away. Inuyasha also showed great restraint in the all you can eat ramen by just having four bowls before he said he was full. Kagome, herself, was surprised that she put away two bowls of the delicious Ramen. While they ate they talked easily about their friends back home, about Kagome's tests and her life here and what they may believe to be the place of the final battle.

Kagome paid their bill and complimented them on their fine restaurant and that they would regular customers from now on. They left the restaurant and Inuyasha suggested they head to the Park for the rest of their outing. Kagome sighed happily and agreed. As they walked to the park Inuyasha asked Kagome to help him learn about her money in her time, you know, in case he wanted to take her out to dinner sometimes. Kagome nodded her head and explained it to him while showing him the different types of money Japan now used. Inuyasha took it all in and carefully stored it all away for future reference.

---

---

They walked with their hands tenderly clasped together in easy silence. The pace was relaxed and unhurried as they headed for their destination – a large park that had a thick forest area, a fairly good size lake that now doubled as a skating rink, a playground section for small children and several joyful fountains -some of which were heated so remained active during the winter months.

Kagome moved her body in more towards Inuyasha's body as they walked and he started slightly while a cheery dusting of pink covered his cheeks and bridge of his nose. His ears twitching under the warm and knitted hat with 'ear-flaps'. Seems that Mama Higurashi was a master knitter and seamstress. She had knitted the hat with this soft fuzzy yarn then lined it with a soft fleece so it wouldn't make his ears itchy from the wool. It was mostly a warm orange colour with a soft cream thick bands above the ear flaps and near the top where a big cheery pom-pom adorned the crescent. Between those cream bands were a golden stripe that matched his eyes, a crimson stripe that matched his haori and hamaka and a final stripe of emerald green that matched Kagome's school uniform skirt and cuffs.

Kagome freed her hand and lifted his arm to wrap around her waist before she wrapped her newly freed arm about his waist, sighing contentedly. Inuyasha's blush darkened but he didn't move to take his arm away or to move away from Kagome. In fact, he leaned into her body as well.

Inuyasha was shocked with pleasure! He couldn't believe his luck that Kagome wanted to be so close to him to be held by him and in her time too! He did have a fleeting moment of hurt and rejection when Kagome let go of his hand but his heart stopped from love when she wrapped his arm about her so intimately like she did! It had just started beating again when Kagome caused it to stop and his breath to catch when Kagome slipped her arm about his waist and sigh happily.

They walked into the Park together looking for all the world like any other couple in love and enjoying a walk together in this time of Peace and joy. They walked over to the fountains and watched a few of the ones that were on display – still with arms about each other. Occasionally Kagome or Inuyasha would briefly tighten their grip in a small hug and sigh in joy when it was returned back.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and before the sparkling display of a particularly beautiful fountain, she reached up gripping his forelocks gently; she lowered his surprised face to hers and captured his slightly chilled lips with her own. There they shared their first kiss, letting all their pent up and barred love burst forth into the other.

Each pressing lips gently, sweetly so uncertain yet so perfect. This first kiss was everything that sappy Romance novels couldn't even have a hope of describing or ever capturing. Kagome's mind had a fleeting thought that there was only one book that she had come across that could even come close to describing this kiss; and that was **The Princess Bride** by William Goldman.

Kagome pulled back slowly, her lips a rosy pink and slightly swollen to look into her hanyou's molten golden eyes. She took in his own softly swollen and soft-red tinted lips and smiled the smile of pure love. His eyes speaking in the language of the heart and in the language of love to Kagome's heart and she knew, knew without any doubts or hesitations that Inuyasha loves her. She knew that Inuyasha was not a man who could speak his emotions freely or with ease so she knew he may never be able to say those three words that every woman in the world longed to hear spoken to them by the one who loves them.

She whispered her heart to him, "I love you, Inuyasha."

And she was sent to heaven, her heart painfully full of love and hope, when he answered her back, "I love you too, Ka-Go-Me."

He loves her. . . Her - Kagome.

Not Kagome - the '_Reincarnation of Kikyou'_ or '_Kikyou's copy_', or even '_The Replacement_' because Kikyou is gone now for real this time.

Not the '_Back-up Consolation Prize_'. . . but Ka. Go. Me.

**KA.GO.ME!!!**

Like when she first met Inuyasha and clarified just who she was to him as he was trapped by the sealing arrow on the Goshinboku.

Kagome didn't think her love for Inuyasha could deepen even more than it already was in her very being but he showed her she was wrong. It only deepened and strengthened within her. She opened her mouth to say more but Inuyasha wasn't finished.

"I love you Kagome so fucking much that I can't _breathe_ when you aren't around. You strengthen me, empower me and you weaken me. You make me more than I thought I could ever be. With you, I am _Complete_. Wherever you are, I always have a home. A _**home**_, Kagome! Something I haven't had since my mother died! Something I thought I forgot existed for me.

"I know I am nothing. I have nothing to give you but my sword and my fire-rat and a hollow title but if you'll have me Kagome I'll give you everything I can. . . even the stars." And as he finished his speech he lowered his head back down to Kagome's face and sealed her lips with his own again. If she rejected him now he wanted to have the sweet memory of her kiss burned into his mind. He let the kiss continue soft and sweet, tender and tremulous before they both needed to go back to the reality that air is a definite necessity.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes quickly filled with tears and she leapt up into Inuyasha's arms wrapping her arms about his neck and her legs about his waist. Inuyasha had stiffened for a moment until Kagome's mumblings reached his ears, "I love you too Inuyasha." He whooped with joy and gripped Kagome's waist raising her high above his head.

"Say it again, Kagome!" He laughed.

"I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome replied smiling.

"Louder!" He encouraged.

"I LOVE you, Inuyasha!!" She happily answered his request.

"LOUDER!!" He asked again much louder not caring in the least who heard.

Throwing her head back, Kagome stretched her arms out straight from her body to the side and shouted as loudly as she could, "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!!" before she looked down at Inuyasha and drew her arms to his hat covered head and cupped his face. "I love you so much, My Inuyasha," she spoke softly knowing he would hear it.

---

---

To be continued. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**The Snowman Incident - Part Two**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

---

**The Snowman Incident**

---

"I love you so much as well. . . My Kagome," He replied and slowly lowered Kagome down to his face so he could first rub his nose against hers, then press a sweet kiss to the tip and then captured her lips again in a kiss.

Kagome was in the highest heavens with every confession from her hanyou's mouth and when he did those cute kisses before finally taking her lips in another kiss. She would have cooed if given the chance. Wanting more, she let her tongue slip out to softly lick at his lips.

Inuyasha pulled back the confused surprise showing on his face. "What was that you did?"

Kagome blushed and stammered to explain it without explaining it.

"C-can. . . can. . . you do that again?"

Kagome nodded and they moved in for another kiss, Kagome again letting her tongue slide out from between her lips to lick at Inuyasha's – tasting him more than she did the first time. Inuyasha gave all appearance of enjoying it as he soon followed suit and let his tongue hesitatingly slip out to lick at Kagome's lips. How they managed _NOT_ to touch the other's tongue was a mystery never to be solved but soon enough they touch tongues and fireworks sparked through both Inuyasha's and Kagome's bodies. They pulled apart again and Inuyasha, in awe, lowered Kagome back down onto her feet.

"What was. . . what was that we just did?" He inquired innocently.

"That. . . that was the start of what is called French kissing. . ." Kagome mumbled blushing fiercely.

"That was. . . nice. . . Do you. . . know more. . . of this 'Free-wench' kissing?" He asked blushing.

Kagome nodded her head mentally giggling at his pronunciation. "I've heard about it and read about it but you are the only one I wanted to do this with. . . Just follow what I do. . . Do what feels. . . natural."

They came together again in a kiss and this time Inuyasha was the one to lick Kagome's lips. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out to caress his again. She curled it about his tongue in an attempt to draw his tongue into her mouth. It took a few tries but he soon got the idea and followed Kagome's tongue into her mouth. There he discovered sensations so very new and so incredibly deep and intimate it shocked him to the core. Their tongues stroked and soothed together as they deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha felt the need to be even closer to Kagome than ever, he pulled her in closer to his body moulding her against his firm body feeling all her curves. He let one hand travel up into Kagome thick mane of midnight onyx kissed hair and gather a handful to intensify his kiss while his other hand went to the middle of Kagome's back to press her deeper into himself.

He was almost scared he had gone too far until he heard Kagome whimpering her pleasure in the back of her throat at his ministrations. Encouraged he began to be more confident in his kiss and his tongue strokes stronger whilst keeping the tenderness. It seemed to encourage Kagome as she wrapped her arms about his neck and stroked his hair. She gave a whine as he pulled back to let her breath.

Inuyasha's chest swelled with masculine pride as he took in her now thoroughly kissed swollen red lips. Her beautiful eyes darkened to a stormy grey with desire and love that HE put there. The pleading whimpers of Kagome for HIS kisses, HIS attentions.

Kagome looked dazedly up into the molten gold of Inuyasha's eyes, his pupils expanded to take in the sight before him in its fullest. His ears had they been freed would be pricked almost straining towards Kagome to capture every nuance of her sounds. His lips kissed puffy letting the glistening sharp tips of his fangs poke out. He looked positively feral and wild and so predatory intense that he was every inch the demon that he was sired from.

She had nothing to fear as this demon was all hers. . . all this instinctive hunting prey mode was for HER attentions, HER kisses, HER love. She sighed closing her eyes and leaned into him strong chest. She wanted to giggle some when she felt the obvious stirrings of Inuyasha's affections below the waist as it began to make itself known to her and silently beg for her attentions as well. Instead, she let herself have this selfish moment. SHE caused him to harden up, not _Kikyou_. . . her!

From what Kagome knew about her beloved hanyou he would be super body shy and easily spooked when it would come time for that part of the relationship. She mentally rolled her eyes as she pictured herself in sexy lack of clothing at the bottom of the Goshinboku looking up and trying to coax the skitterish Inu hanyou out of the highest branches and explaining to him that it was alright and nothing bad was going to happen to either of them. In fact she could picture this taking more than a week to do.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Inuyasha abruptly let her go and spun away from her. Confused she reached out to him. "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha pulled away and shook his head violently, his hair whipping about but he refused to answer her. Kagome cocked her head to the side in a very canine manner of puzzlement. What was wrong with him? Was he upset. . .? Did she do something to make him act like this? She reached out for him again this latching onto his shoulder and holding on.

"Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong? Did I. . . did I offend you somehow?" she asked in a small hurt voice.

That got a response. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome nearly making her lose her balance with his quickness but he steadied her. Kagome could see his face was the same colour as his clothing, even his sweet ears were a vivid red colour on the insides.

"Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. . . it was. . . It was. . ."

"It's okay Inuyasha you can tell me. I won't get upset or laugh."

". . . It's. . . It's. . . It's doing it again. . ." he nearly moaned in distress as he pointed downwards towards his pelvis. His eyes looking now haunted instead of heated.

Kagome followed his finger with her eyes and saw what he was referring to.

Inuyasha. . . the bravest hanyou to ever walk and lived. Inuyasha. . . the one who never backed down in any battle or obstacle. Inuyasha. . . the brash, rude and larger than life Inu hanyou. . . was undone by his body's natural response to the woman he loved.

He was becoming unglued over an erection.

Kagome simply smiled softly at Inuyasha and took his hand in hers and told him it was alright and this was natural. Kagome also revised her previous love-making thoughts to include the upcoming stressful teachings of Inuyasha and Sexual Education. Thank goodness, they gave out so much literature on the subject in her classes. She is going to need them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Snowman Incident Part Two**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value. I do not own Parson Brown from Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

**The Snowman Incident – Part Two**

---- (Previous chapter) ---

She was shaken from her thoughts when Inuyasha abruptly let her go and spun away from her. Confused she reached out to him. "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha pulled away, ears plastered against his head and shook his head violently, his hair whipping about but he refused to answer her. Kagome cocked her head to the side in a very canine manner of puzzlement. What was wrong with him? Was he upset. . .? Did she do something to make him act like this? She reached out for him again this latching onto his shoulder and holding on.

"Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong? Did I. . . did I offend you somehow?" she asked in a small hurt voice.

That got a response. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome nearly making her lose her balance with his quickness but he steadied her. Kagome could see his face was the same colour as his clothing, even his sweet ears were a vivid red colour on the insides as they lifted up from his head.

"Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. . . it was. . . It was. . ."

"It's okay Inuyasha you can tell me. I won't get upset or laugh."

". . . It's. . . It's. . . It's doing it again. . ." he nearly moaned in distress, ears again plastered against his head as he pointed downwards towards his pelvis. His eyes looking now haunted instead of heated.

Kagome followed his finger with her eyes and saw what he was referring to.

Inuyasha. . . the bravest hanyou to ever walk and lived. Inuyasha. . . the one who never backed down in any battle or obstacle. Inuyasha. . . the brash, rude and larger than life Inu hanyou. . . was undone by his body's natural response to the woman he loved.

He was becoming unglued over an erection.

Kagome simply smiled softly at Inuyasha and took his hand in hers and told him it was alright and this was natural. Kagome also revised her previous love-making thoughts to include the upcoming stressful teachings of Inuyasha and Sexual Education. Thank goodness, they gave out so much literature on the subject in her classes. She is going to need them all.

--- ---

She told him that she can answer his questions and concerns about why his body does this later on in her room if he wanted her to. While keeping in mind maybe the best way would be live presentation and examination, of course all this would be in the name of educating Inuyasha and not because she wanted to see her hanyou naked. Nope not that at all. And if he wasn't comfortable with speaking with her then her mother could help him out after all Mama will have the same talk with Souta in a few years time and it wouldn't bother her at all.

He looked so relieved that Kagome or her mother could talk to him about his body. There was no way in the seven hells would he ever talk about something this personal to that fucking lecherous monk. . . Miroku would only twist it into something disgusting, something sick and diseased while making sure to add those sharp verbal spears to twist into Inuyasha's heart, because he didn't know any better, that would make him feel even worse about himself than he already does. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to do anything to help him understand his body other than the fact he was nothing but a lowly hanyou. A blight on his and their father's blood. Myouga, that coward, would be running away every second that he could or dance around what he needed to know leaving him more confused than he first started. Villages weren't accommodating of orphaned hanyou or youkai and in teaching them anything but the fact they needed to die as slowly and as painfully as possible. Therefore, Inuyasha grew up not knowing about his body and sexuality.

Inuyasha nodded his head shyly and mumbled he wouldn't mind it if she or her mother explained it to him and then he asked if it was a _really_ natural response his body was having and it wasn't his demon possessing him. . . Kagome took his arm and gave it a hug before she went and hugged him around the chest.

"Yes, Inuyasha it's perfectly natural to have these reactions. My body has it's own reactions too. . ." she assured in a positive tone while silently adding, '_I can show you those reactions if you want sometime as well_. _Damn! I'm getting to be a hentai when it comes to Inuyasha. . ._'

She released him from her comforting hug and they made on their way again. As they moved deeper into the winter wonderland of the park, they began to notice the snowmen that were built by previous park visitors.

Some were small and not much more than a big lop sided snowball with two rocks for eyes, other were more intricate and presented.

Kagome noticed a large sign announcing the upcoming annual Build-a-Snowman contest and the snowmen located in that section of the park were the applications to the contest. She smiled and wished she had brought with her the digital camera and memory cards she had gotten for her birthday last year. Maybe Inuyasha will want to come back again soon and they can take lots of pictures. She smiled softer and drifted off into a sweet fantasy of her and Inuyasha cuddled together next to a snowman pretending he was a parson who was going to marry them.

--

As Kagome lapsed into her romantic dreams, Inuyasha caught scent of so many interesting smells. He went onto all fours and began tracking each individual scent. Going in wide arcs or into intricate woven trails, he scented and sniffed. He growled at some, wuffled at others and sneezed at those too strong and off. He would go off but always return to Kagome's side and woof softly at her letting her know he was still close to her.

--

Then one scent. . . one smell drove him to distraction. It was the scent of another male dog one that was close to the gagging scent of Kouga in its too cockiness and wolfness. He growled ferally low in his throat and diverted nearly all his attention on this scent that made his hackles rise. He followed it and it led over to a particularly well-built snowman. This. . . wolf. . . was overly arrogant to try and lay claim on this territory. He sniffed long and hard at the scent.

Inuyasha snarled at the scent that hovered about the base the snowman. This was where that. . wimpy wolf. . . left his mark. Well, Inuyasha was going to fix that! This territory belonged to the humans and not to some. . . lousy wolf. . .

He snorted loudly and turned so he was sideways to the snowman about an inch or more away. Still on all fours and parallel to the snowman, he reached under to his hakama and without removing any clothing freed himself. He then went back to all fours and lifted his leg closest to the snowman and began to leave HIS mark on the snowman.

That outta teach _that_ wimpy wolf. . .

--

--

--

Kagome came out of her fantasy when she shivered from the lowering temperatures and instinctively looked for Inuyasha. She found him. Boy did she find him.

There was her beloved Inuyasha on all fours. . . no. . . make that all _**threes**_ with one. . . leg. . . up. . . in. . . the. . . air. . .

. . . and. . .

He can't be!!!

He couldn't be!!!

It wasn't happening!!

He _**WASN'T**_ doing what she thinks he is doing!!!

This is just her over-active imagination playing tricks on her mind stemming from the great meal, the cold air. . .

Inuyasha was **NOT** peeing on that snowman!!

But he was. . .

. . . and the snowman showed it. . . the cheery yellow decorated the snowman's base on one side.

--

--

Kagome could feel her blood pressure rise in leaps and bounds! This has to be THE most embarrassing thing Inuyasha has EVER done to date!! She thought her fury could have melted the ice and snow about them it was that hot raging inside of her.

She stormed over to Inuyasha while was preoccupied with territorial marking and using the recently acquired knowledge she gathered from Sesshoumaru in canine discipline and behaviour correction and snapped out her hand firmly gripping the back of Inuyasha's neck she gave a good squeeze and growled as loudly as she could at him. She reminded herself to thank Sesshoumaru when she saw him next when Inuyasha instinctively and instantly submitted to her punishment. She caught his whimpers of apology and that helped soothe some of her fury.

So she instead began a angry tirade about his behaviour and these snowman are in a competition! How can they show this one now! And oh GODS!!! How can she fix this up!?! Thank GODS that she didn't see him actually doing the act and what she did see was too much. She looked about as she continued her speech and nearly collapsed with relief. The park was still deserted. Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha was still in the limp submissive position and whimpering his apologies, she sighed and raised a hand to her forehead giving it a quick rub.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go home," she told him in a tone that left no argument.

--

Together they left the park, Kagome still held Inuyasha's hand after he had collected himself and fixed himself to be presentable and gotten back onto his feet. Kagome was silent in her ire and Inuyasha was silent in his embarrassment. Each had the same thought 'How could he/I do that?!' as they made their way home.

--

--

And that silence from Kagome lasted for several days. She was still giving him touches and when he needed it cuddling but she didn't speak. She couldn't trust herself to not say something that would improve the situation anymore. She figured out the next day that Inuyasha was quite distressed over what he had done and gave him a smile and a hug with a kiss to the cheek and then left her mother to explain why Kagome was silent.

Inuyasha understood after Mrs. Higurashi explained and to be perfectly honest he accepted it. During those days Kagome gave him the silent treatment Inuyasha made certain he was on his very best behaviour and not bothering Kagome as she did her homework. He helped out around the shrine and house doing heavy chores for both Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan.

Which now leads them up to this day. . . Inuyasha was ready to ask how Kagome knew about the proper way to punish an Inu after it had done something wrong and why hadn't Kagome used the rosary like she was so fond of doing. So he waited until Kagome had finished her homework to ask her. His ears still focused on Kagome and her movements.

Finally Kagome sighed, put her books away on her desk and rushed her chair back stretching her arms above her head. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he now watched Kagome's movements. He caught her slight wince at the stiff muscles in her neck and shoulders. Maybe he can help get back on her good side if he tried some of that "mah-sage" that he'd seen Mrs. Higurashi do with both Kagome and Jii-chan's neck and shoulders.

--

"I'm finished Inuyasha. Thanks for being quiet. Are you hungry? I can make you some Ramen if you like?" she asked her hanyou as she got up.

"Yea, some Ramen would be nice," Inuyasha answered quietly before he then asked, "Kagome. . .?"

"Yea?" She replied as she got closer to her hanyou for so much needed snuggle and if all goes well ear time.

"Can. . . Can I ask a question that has been bothering me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know how to punish me like that? Like an Alpha of a pack. And why didn't you use the rosary?"

"I'll answer the rosary part first and the other question after we get something to eat, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement his ears flicking in attention.

Kagome indicated that she wished to sit next to him so Inuyasha moved a little to let her sit and mold herself into his side. He wrapped his arm about her waist and she took his hand into both of hers caressing with her thumbs. She took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I just feel that I have been too _abusive_ with that rosary. It has become a cruel tool for me to use on you just because you may accidentally do something to irritate me or upset me. I have _relied_ too heavily upon it and I hate it! I hate that rosary! That abuse I've put you through. I have called you my best friend and my now my beloved and yet _I hurt you_ by slamming you face first into the dirt. I do nothing to Miroku when he sexually molests me, when he spies on me or makes me feel uncomfortable. I do nothing when Kouga comes around and treats me like I'm some sort of _trophy_ rather a feeling living and thinking being. I do nothing when he man-handles me and spouts those _empty _words of 'love'.

I do nothing when Shippou _pushes_ you too far and makes you react instinctive. Or when he _deliberately_ says those nasty things. I _let_ my wounded ego take control of my treatment of you _and you always ended up suffering for it_. Just because I couldn't be a _grown_ and _mature_ person about it. So for now on, I'm going to talk to you! I'm going to react to the others the way I should have been when they are upsetting you. I will be more _respectful_ to you and your feelings. . . . Inuyasha. . . I want to remove the beads."

Inuyasha was floored, completely taken by surprised. In all the reasons that Kagome stopped using the damned beads of subjugation this was not one of them. To have Kagome say outloud what he has kept buried deep within was overwhelming. He had scooped her into his lap and was pressing kisses to her face and lips before he could think or speak. His flood of gratitude showing in his eyes by the high glossy look created when tears gather but are not shed and in his touches the way he trembled and breathed.

Kagome accepted his kisses and knew what she had always suspected was in fact true and she had been undoubtedly cruel with that word. While they shared kisses and caresses Kagome managed to get her hands upon the hated beads and when they pulled back breathing hard from the kisses looked into Inuyasha's eyes and slowly eased the rosary up and over his head where he took them and his hair to free his long silky silvery waterfall from the beads.

Kagome was surprised at the immediate pulses of youki energies that flowed from Inuyasha as his dampened strengths and powers returned back to normal. The look in his eyes as he felt himself becoming even more whole than before after so long was indescribable and he crashed his lips on hers and quickly demanded entrance into her mouth. Kagome more than willingly let him in and they dueled with each other in heated passion. If this was the type of kiss he issued when freed then maybe he would agree to putting on and taking off the rosary. . . nyah. . . this was just right the way it is now.

-------

-------

To be continued...

A/N: I do not own Parson Brown from the song Winter Wonderland.

Next to come Kagome tells Inuyasha where she got her information and Inuyasha reacts to Kagome's words about Miroku.


End file.
